these casualties of war
by GoldSilver02
Summary: Based on episode 6 promo: This is war and sometimes, shit like this…it happens. We're going to get Danny and we're going home and we're going to forget this shit-storm of a day ever happened. Because I can't think about it and if I do, I will loose it. I will loose it and I can't afford to do that right now." Some sensitive nature.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Based on episode 6 promo: This is war and sometimes, shit like this…it happens. We're going to get Danny and we're going home and we're going to forget this shit-storm of a day ever happened. Because I can't think about it and if I do, I will loose it. I will loose it and I can't afford to do that right now."

**AN**: First Revolution fic and OMG I kind of really really love Billy Burke. No serious. I have a crush. Hope everyone likes it! It's kind of like an AU version of how episode 6 could go. Totally based on the promo. Let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

these casualties of war

one-shot

_Today you were far away  
and I didn't ask you why  
What could I say  
I was far away  
You just walked away  
and I just watched you  
What could I say_

_How close am I to losing you_

The National – _About Today_

* * *

He closes his eyes instinctively. There is a sudden hush that falls over the small crowd after the proclamation. His stomach clenches, knots and he feels his heart drop. He should have seen this coming, should have seen_ something_ like this coming. Except, he didn't, at least not really. He always knew that he would ask for something in return but not this, _never _this.

He opens his eyes and sees Charlie standing still and stiff, eyes wide with confusion until she understands and then her wide blue eyes turn to him. He can't look at her for long but it's not like Aaron is any better. His eyes are wide with disbelief, anger, _rage_. "No-" he starts but he's cut off when the gun being pointed to his head cocks.

Charlie turns her head to look at him and they silently communicate, Miles doesn't know what is (not) said between them but whatever happens, Aaron tightens his lips and bows his head.

Miles lifts his head to look at the man, "now, let's think about this-"

"Oh," he says calmly, "I have thought about this. Ever since you came in here and ever since that one" he says pointing to Charlie, "got off the wagon. So, as you can see Miles, I_ have_ thought about this. So, how about you think on something…either I have her or _you. all. die_."

Not even a second goes by when Charlie speaks up, her voice quiet but strong, "I'll do it."

He smiles a feral grin and Miles feels sick to his stomach. "I knew she'd be a bright one."

* * *

They're in cells. Its dark and only candles illuminate the cells. Miles is in the middle, Charlie on his left and Aaron on his right. Nora is in the infirmary, still fighting the infection.

"You're not going to do this." Aaron seethes. "We'll figure something out. We'll come up with a plan and we'll get you out of this."

"Aaron," Charlie says, her voice tired, "as much as I would like to believe you, I honestly think this is one bargain we're not going to get out of."

"This…this…is _rape_. Charlie, this is _rape_. I don't care if I die, I will not let you do this."

"_NO."_ The sound is wrenched from her throat. It's desperate and pleading. Miles can see her hands on the bars as she tries to stick her head out. "Aaron. _Aaron_, you are not under any circumstances allowed to do anything. Do you understand me? I've already lost my mother" (Miles winces), "my father. Danny. Maggie. _Maggie_, Aaron. I'm not losing you too. So, don't you dare do anything stupid."

Aaron huffs and Miles can hear stomping in the cell until he quiets down. He waits a few minutes until he leans against the bars and tries his best to look to his left. "Charlie," he says quietly, "Charlie, Aaron is right. I can think of something, it won't be that hard-"

"If I don't do this. If he suspects that something is wrong, he will kill all of you. And I get it Miles, I really do. I want to do this the least out of all of you, but we've come so far, we've come so close, that I cannot let this get in the way. Danny is number one priority to me, so whatever I have to do to get us out of here and back on track, I'll do it."

"Kid, this self-sacrificing-"

"You're not listening to me, you, Aaron, Danny and Nora…you're all I have left. I do this and he lets us go. He lets all of us go. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt because this isn't how I wanted this to happen."

Miles swallows the lump in his throat, "Charlie…" he trails off and runs a hand through his hair and_ ohGod_ this is awkward, how do you ask your young niece if she's ever had _sex _before? _Jesus, Ben should have sent a how-to book along with her_. "Have you ever-"

He's cut off by a gruff voice, "Hey Blue Eyes! Time to go."

Her cell door is unlocked and Miles can hear Aaron get up to the bars. Charlie is cuffed and led away by the arms by two men. She spares him and Aaron one last look. It's a sad smile with sad eyes.

Aaron bangs against the bars and howls. Miles sits on the cot, head in his hands and for once in a long time, he feels his eyes tear up with the fact that he has failed to protect his niece.

* * *

"You're seriously going to let this happen?" Aaron snarls through the walls.

"What else am I suppose to do?" Miles snaps back.

"Save her! Protect her! You're her uncle for fuck's sake!"

"In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of shit-out-of-luck."

"Unbelievable." Miles can almost see Aaron shake his head. "You know, back home, Ben used to talk about you all the time. He used to tell me stories about when you two were kids and how you two were so different but you'd protect each other until your dying breath. Well, Ben died and the last thing on his mind, the last thing that ever came out of his mouth was _your name._ Because _you_ could keep Charlie safe."

"You don't know anything about my family." There is venom so thick in his voice; Miles doesn't even know where it came from.

"Actually, I know a lot about your family and when it comes to Danny and Charlie? I know a shit-ton more than you. I helped raise those kids. I taught them. I laughed with them. I held them while they cried. We ate at the same dinner table. I know a lot about your family Miles and I know that Nora would understand. You have to choose between Nora and Charlie, Miles and you have to choose quickly, because Charlie's time is running out."

There is a pang in his chest, he can feel his fists clench and he takes a deep breath. "Hey!" He yells out. "Hey assholes, you like hauling out innocent girls?" He continues to yell and pull at the bars until the two men come pounding through the door. "Get back and be ready Aaron." Miles mutters quickly. He backs away as one of the guards opens his cell door and Miles goes on the attack.

_Forgive me Nora,_ he thinks as he kills one guard, then the second and then busts the lock on Aaron's cell open with the butt of a gun.

* * *

He's surprised (even though he really shouldn't be) when he sees Nora standing with a smoking gun in her hand. She still looks a bit pale but overall a lot better than she was before. She shrugs, "the doctor cleared me and told me what was happening."

They fight their way through the house and bodies fall as they massacre their way through. It doesn't last though, men come out of nowhere and he doesn't know how long it's been since Charlie was taken away from them. Doesn't know what could have happened in that time, but all he knows is that he won't give up.

In the end, they're pushed outside and surrounded by men with a lot more guns and a lot more bullets.

_I'm sorry Charlie_, Miles thinks, _I'm so sorry._

A gunshot rings through the air. Miles whips his head around trying to see if either Aaron or Nora were shot. They both shake their heads, until they hear the door above their heads open. There is a slight scuffle and a body falling in front of their feet.

The man is shot through the heart and his head neck definitely breaks his fall. There is a relief that fills Miles' body and he's begging, hoping that Charlie made it out okay. That she's fine, that she's _safe_. "Drop your weapons!" Her voice is loud and commanding as she shouts over the balcony. "And trust me when I say I will have no problem shooting _all _of you."

There is a moment of hesitation until one by one the men drop their weapons, as if confused what to do without their leader.

"Miles and Aaron, get in the wagon, get everything ready. I'll find Nora."

"I'm here, Charlie." Nora says, loud enough for Charlie to hear." I'm right here."

He doesn't hear a reply but he knows, just _knows_ that she's running through the house, trying to get to them. She gets there in record time and the relief that Miles felt before blossoms into full-blown rage when he sees her.

She looks beaten. One side of her face red and already swelling. She has bruises on her arms and one on her upper thigh that he can clearly see with what she's wearing. "Let's go."

Aaron is the first in the wagon, picking up the reins of the horse, Nora is next and Miles helps Charlie into the wagon and doesn't miss the wince when she sits down. His heart clenches, it falls and he swallows the lump in his throat.

She's alive, but he still failed to keep her safe.

(They don't take their weapons off the group of people until they're just specks in the distance).

* * *

Miles doesn't sleep that night. When they decided to give riding a rest, Nora struggled to get up and dragged Charlie with her a little deeper into the forest. When they come back, Charlie is back in her regular clothes, eyes red and puffy and Nora's face holds more guilt and remorse than he's ever seen.

He looks back at the fire and sees Charlie sitting next to it. She's staring wildly into the flames. Miles sighs and crawls to where she's sitting. "Hey kiddo."

She turns her head, just a little and looks at him with a blank expression. "I'm not a kid. At least not anymore."

It's that sliver of testimony that lets him know that he was in fact, too late and he hates himself, absolutely fucking _hates himself_ for it.

"Charlie…"

"Don't. Nora feels guilty. Aaron feels like he's failed me. Maggie's gone. You can't…you shouldn't feel guilty. This is war and sometimes, shit like this…it happens." She takes a deep breath and looks into the flames, "We're going to get Danny and we're going home and we're going to forget this shit-storm of a day ever happened. Because I can't think about it and if I do, I will loose it. I will loose it and I can't afford to do that right now."

He pulls her to his chest and feels her fight against him but he continues to hold her, "I'm right here Charlie. I'm right here. Oh God, I'm so sorry. _I'm so sorry_."

She cries, buries her head into his chest and sobs hard enough that he feels her body shake. "I want my dad." She wails. "I want Danny."

"Me too." Miles mutters against her hair. "Me too."

He's always known that he was going to kill Bass but this, _this, right here_, holding his sobbing niece as she cries over lost innocence, well, this is the final nail in the coffin. He'll kill Bass to avenge his brother, Maggie, Danny and Charlie. It's the least he can do.

It's the only thing he knows how to do.

* * *

_Okay, so I needed to write a Revolution fic. Seriously, I needed to write it. And okay, I know this episode hasn't even aired yet, but this is how I want it to go. Not that I actually want Charlie to go through that because no woman ever should, but, dude was a skeezeball in the promo and I figured that she wouldn't go down without a fight and Miles obviously wouldn't go down without a fight and I love Aaron, so there. _

_I hope everyone likes it. I understand completely if you don't but this has been buzzing in my head all day and I just needed it out. It's not my best but…it's there. Let me know what you think!_

_Thanks and much love, _

_Bex. _

_P.S. Apologies for any grammatical mistakes!_


End file.
